


His Impossible Request

by MysticDigger



Series: His Impossible Request [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Tell me if I'm missing any tags, implied scott McCall/original Female charactor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDigger/pseuds/MysticDigger
Summary: After finishing high school, Stiles ran from his father, from his home, but mostly from the supernatural and all the pain it had bought into his life. He ran all the way to Australia. But when his daughter is given a terminal diagnoses, he will do anything and everything in his power to save her life, even if that means returning home, with an impossible request.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and my first fanfic; and while I'm proud of what I've put out and I know where I want this story to end up, I'm not sure how I will get there, or even if I will. 
> 
> So please give me your feedback and your patience. Thanks

The Beginning

 

“Stiles, are you sure about all this?” Kenzie asked him as she took Amy from his arms so he could grab the bags from the baggage claim carousel. It had been a long 30 hours from Australia with four stop-overs, “I don’t know, but at the very least she’ll get to spend time with her grandpop” he stated with a small smile curving his lips before collecting the last bag and putting it on the luggage trolley. Leading the way to the airport exit he thought about how they had gotten here, and everything that had bought him back to the one place he wasn’t sure he would ever come back to.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I believe that there is more to this world than we know, and stories of ghosts, and werewolves, and every other mythical creature had to come from somewhere. And yeah, sure most of it was probably invented; but every legend and myth has a grain of truth that has been lost over time and through every retelling. And, I really hope that I never discover the truths of those creatures.”  


That was Stiles’ first introduction to Mackenzie Hall, a sentiment that he shared after all his experiences back home. They were the reasons that he had runaway from Beacon Hills, because he had discovered the truths of those myths, they had changed him, broken him and driven him to run away from his home, his dad, his family, from every person and everything that was important to him. That statement also nearly drove him to turn around and leave the pub. If not for his roommate spotting him and calling him over he would not have met Kenzie, they wouldn’t have become friends, sharing jokes; she was the one he turned to when he didn’t understand the crazy Australian colloquialisms. She introduced him to her city as only a Canberra local could, laughed at him when he complained about the cold Canberra winters, took him swimming in the river in the heat of summer. Hell, she even bought him into her family, sharing their celebrations, she understood, perhaps more than he did, how much Mother’s Day sometimes sucked; having lost her mum at an even earlier age. Except for his daughter and his father, she was the most important person in his life.  


If they hadn’t become such great friends, Kenzie wouldn’t have tried to surprise him with a birthday celebration, that lead to a them both getting sad-drunk and sleeping together. As much as that night was a disaster, he wouldn’t change any of it. Together, they found a way to move past the epic disaster of sleeping together; and remain friends. Kenzie soon discovered that there were consequences to that night, hours of conversations had lead them to the firm belief that they had been left with something great, something that would bring them closer and change their lives in the best and most permanent way possible.  
Seven months later they had a daughter, a beautiful little treasure. When Stiles held Amy for the first time he swore that he would look after her, he promised to protect her, fight for her dreams and help her to become the best that she could be.  


Stiles, sat, looking at his sleeping daughter, he had no idea what to do next. The news they had received from the doctor was too much. How could his sweet, beautiful and outgoing little girl be sick? Since leaving the doctor’s office he had been staring at the computer, researching very thing he could find about the disease that was taking his daughter, his Amy away. Kenzie was trying to be strong, she held the fear and tears in. Finally crashing tucked up with their daughter on the bed, emotionally drained.  


But, his daughter was dying and there was nothing he could do, no way he could save her; she was supposed to grow up, to make it past primary school, to finish high school. But the way this illness was attacking her that would never happen. She was so little and there was only one thing he could think of that might save her; it was a big risk and would require him to go home, to tell Kenzie about why he really left Beacon Hills, hell why he left the country. To beg his best friend to save his little girl, if nothing else his father deserved to spend more time with his granddaughter before she was gone.  


Moving over to the bed he gently shook Kenzie, “Kenz, wake-up. We need to talk” with a quiet groan Kenzie rolled over, and opened her eyes, “What’s up?”  
“I need to tell you something, and I’m not sure you're gonna like it or even believe me; but I really need you to keep an open mind”  


Somehow, he convinced Kenzie to take Amy half way across the world, and let a practical stranger bite their daughter, to turn her into a werewolf. To come into and believe in the world of the supernatural and all the dangers that come along with it. But he was willing do everything in his power, use all his knowledge to save his daughter.  


Convincing the doctors, Kenzie’s family and all their friends that this was what they wanted, that it was important to get here; that he and Kenzie felt that it was important for her to visit her American grandfather, see where half her family was from, maybe look into some experimental treatments that were not available at home. To let them do all they could to save their daughter.  


“STILES!”, he heard his name called from across the airport, looking around he saw Scott standing beside his dad.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story continues you might notice some new elements or information that was not in the story before. This is because I'm kind of winging it, and following my imagination. Hopefully this will not happen to much, but it might a little, so for that I apologise.

 

Stiles returned to the family room of his childhood home, after putting away their luggage and unpacking Amy’s favourite toys into the guest room she will share with her mother. The sight of his father holding his precious girl nearly broke his heart, her blonde waves bouncing as she laughed, with Kenzie and his father while Scott told them of the mischief he and Scott used to get up to as children. 

Kenzie caught his eye, sharing a sad smile with him, her blue eyes clear but hopeful, the hope for a future for their daughter. After knowing each other for seven years he could see the weight she carried on her shoulders; the same weight that he was certain he held on his own. But they had agreed that they would wait before bringing up the request, no one here needed to know that Amy was sick. She deserved to be loved and welcomed before the truth came out, they would make the request in a week or so. Amy deserved to be as she was, not seen as the dying girl, she deserved to be seen without pity or sympathy. Who knows it might even help convince Scott to go through with the Bite. 

Looking away from the inviting scene Stiles scanned the mantel and all the pictures that documented his family and his life in Beacon Hills. Pictures of his mum and his dad, his birthdays, pictures with Scott in their lacrosse uniforms; the group at their senior prom, dressed up in the coordinating clothes that Lydia had insisted on, with their arms slung across each other’s shoulders. But the one that stood out clearly among all the rest was from Amy’s Naming Ceremony, John with a beaming smile on his face, with the tiny little girl tucked in the crook of his arm. He is standing to the left of his father in this picture with Kenzie on the other side; all of them filled with pride. In the corner of the picture you can just see Scott’s mop of curly brown hair. 

Stiles’ musings were interrupted by the door bell ringing, “That’s probably mom,” Scott called as he went to answer the door. With the interruption to Scott’s story Amy finally noticed Stiles and scrambled off his father’s lap before racing over to him. “Daddy, did you really try to catch frogs with spaghetti?” chuckling as he crouched down to pick her up “Yes, but it didn’t work,” he smiled at his daughter, “Apparently the frogs didn’t think that spaghetti looked enough like worms”.  
“Hummm, you should have tired witchery grumbles” Amy replied with all the wisdom of a five year old. Ignoring the snort of humour given by Kenzie, he answered his fathers quizzical look. “They’re an Australian candy, more commonly call Witchetty Grubs”, before turning back to his daughter, “but witchery grumbles would have been a great idea, sweet pea”

Scott came back into the room, not with Melissa but with a dark haired man. As Stiles studied the stranger trying to find why he was so familiar; Scott explained that something had come up and that he would have to skip the welcome home meal. Before the two departed the dark haired man spoke up, “Good to see you back, Stiles.”

“Derek? Good to see you too, I didn’t realise that you had come back to town.”  
“Well as they say, There’s no place like home.” Derek replied  
“Is there anything I can help with?” Asked Noah.  
“No stay, catch up with Stiles. Continue getting to know Kenzie and your granddaughter. If we need anything we’ll call Parrish.” Answered Scott. 

With a wave, Scott and Derek walked out of the door and out of the house, just as Melissa walked in, with Stiles’ favourite hometown takeout, burgers and curly fries.


	3. The Request is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes his request

They had been back in Beacon Hills for a week, Amy was charming everyone. She had been to the sheriff’s station to see “Where grandpop works”, to the vet clinic to visit “Uncle Scott and the doggies”. Seeing her delight with each new experience, with bonding with her grandfather and Scott. Watching her build relationships with all; Lydia, Melissa and all the people who were once such a big part of his life. Broke Stiles’ heart. Now here he sitting with Scott at the neighbourhood park, the same one they had spent countless hours, playing and adventuring in as kids.  


Reminiscing with each other over the crazy games they used to invent as they played right here in this park. “Do you remember when you broke your arm? falling off the swings while trying to swing over the top.” Scott asked already laughing at the memory. Of Stiles’ insistence that his arm was not broken, that Stiles had completely ignored the obvious bend in his arm, (that was clearly not meant to be there!) This comment bought Stiles’ focus over to his daughter, watching as Kenzie taught their daughter how to kick her legs on the park swing, what else might she never learn, what other experiences would Amy be deprived of?  


“Dude, are you okay? You smell really sad” asked Scott  
“Yeah, about that. I need your help” Stiles replied flicking his eyes over to his best friend before returning them to his family. Closing his eyes for a moment, steeling himself, Stiles asked, “You’re my best friend, we're brothers right?”  
“Sure, we are” Scott replied with determination, confusion written across his face. “What’s going on?”  
“Let’s go for a drive. I need to ask you something and I can’t do it with Amy right here.”  
“Sure” Scott replied  


Stiles got up and walked over to Kenzie, “Scott and I are gonna go for a drive. You’ll be alright getting back to the house?”  
“Yeah, we’ll be fine” Kenzie replied directing a silent question to Stiles. Responding to the unspoken question Stiles gave a short nod, before crouching down to kiss Amy goodbye. “Me and Uncle Scott are going for a drive. I’ll see you back at Grandpop’s and we’ll make pizza’s for dinner, okay?”  
“Okay, bye Daddy”  
“Love you, sweet pea”  
“Love you Daddy”  
**********************

Twenty minutes later Scott broke the silence filling the car, “Okay Stiles, we have been driving around for ages. My truck stinks of anxiety and sadness, can you please tell me what’s going on?” pleaded Scott, as he pulled up at the back of the preserve. Getting out of the car, Stiles moved over to the front of the vehicle. Scott too, climbed out on the car and joined him at the front of the car, looking at his friend Stiles; spoke the words that could save his daughters life. 

“I need you to Bite my daughter.”  
“WHAT! NO! How could you even ask me that?!” asked the Alpha  
“Please Scott, you’re our last option”  
“Why are you asking this? If I Bite her she could die.” Replied Scott, horrified by what his friend was asking him to do.  
“She, she, ah, she’s dying already, Scott. You’re our only option, our last hope to save our daughter. Please help me keep my daughter alive.” Stiles begged, pleaded with his eyes, putting every ounce of pain and hope into his voice. “Don’t make me watch another person die. I already had to say goodbye to my mom, I can’t say it to my daughter too. I just, I can’t” it was a low blow to pull with Scott, but he needed to play on Scott’s empathy. He would do whatever he could to save Amy.  
“Stiles, she’s five! Maybe if she was older. Give it another couple of years, then we can talk about it again.”  
“Scott, please! She might not make two years, she’s just going to get sicker until there is nothing left.”  
“Have you even spoken to Kenzie about this?”  
“Yes,” Stiles confirmed to his friend, “We’re both aware of the consequences. We know what we’re asking you to do. We know that Amy could die doing this. But if we don’t try she, she’s….,” letting out a deep sigh Stiles continued, “We’ll lose her anyway, Scott. And we can’t lose her without a fight, without trying everything we can to save her. Please help me try to keep my daughter alive, PLEASE Scott.” Stiles begged, barely able to keep his feet.  


Hope flared inside him when he felt his friend’s hand on his shoulder: but as he watched, Scott’s expression changed, and Stiles felt his heart break yet again. He knew the words that Scott was about to speak. “Stiles…” but before Scott could say any more, before he could utter the words that Stiles dreaded, Stiles squared his shoulders. “No, Scott! DON’T! Don’t say it! Just don’t!”  
“Stiles, please understand?” pleaded Scott. Turning on his heal Stiles stormed away from his last hope, from the car. Letting his anger and despair drive him home, “Fuck you, Scott!” he called over his shoulder, not even able to look at the other man, with the ghost of Scott’s words ringing in his ears.


	4. What Next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering about Amy's illness. It so rare that only exists in my imagination. After the five minutes of research I did into childhood illnesses, I came to the conclusion that the nameless one in my imagination would have to do.

Stomping his way down the road, Stiles only slowed his footsteps when realised that there was a car decelerating and following him. Spinning around he was ready to shout and yell at Scott, only to stop short when he saw Derek driving the same SUV from years before. Derek lowered the passenger window, “Stiles, get in. I’ll take you home.”

“What are you doing here, Derek?” Stiles asked

“Scott called, said you might need a ride. He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. But I gather that you guys had a fight or something?”

“Or something” answered Stiles climbing into the car and putting on his seat belt

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

Silence reigned in the car as Derek rolled down all the other windows, Stiles wondered for a moment if it was to clear out all the emotional scents he was certain were rolling off him. But with all the thoughts swirling around in his head he didn’t have the time or the capacity to process anything else. _What now? How could he help his daughter? They would have to come up with another plan. Could he break out his old research, was there a forgotten contact he could go to next? He would, actually need to tell his dad about Amy being sick; something he had really not wanted to do before._

Pulling into the driveway Derek stopped the car, “Mind if I come in, Scott asked me to pass on some info to your dad?”

Not really interested in anything Scott related, Stiles nodded and climbed out of the car. Leading the way into the house. As soon as the front door was opened Stiles was enveloped in the arms of his daughter, and her gleeful smile. “What are we cooking for dinner, Daddy?”

“I don’t know, what do you want for dinner?”

“Mini Pizza, daddy!” Amy giggled choosing her favourite meal and the only thing she knew how to make.

lifting her up Stiles carried her to the living room where he found Kenzie and his father. Kenzie quirked an eyebrow up at him and with a minuscule shake of his head, he answered her unspoken question. He watched as her face closed off; he knew that she needed to get away, to hide her tears from Amy. They had promised not to cry where Amy could see, “Go,” he said as he flicked his eyes towards the stairs.

With a nod of acknowledgement Kenzie turned and headed towards the stairs, wiping at the tears Stiles knew were already falling.

**********************

While his father and Derek talked, he took Amy into the kitchen. Together they collected all the ingredients and set them out on the bench. He helped Amy wash her hands and climb onto a chair that had been pushed over to the bench. Placing a chopping board in front of Amy he handed her a butter knife and some ham and set to work preparing all the rest of pizza toppings. Stiles played with Amy pretending that he couldn’t see her pinching the pizza topping and popping them into her mouth. A game she had learnt from her mother, and the rest of the Hall family.

They were interrupted by the entrance of his father and Derek coming into the kitchen, “I invited Derek to stay for dinner,” Noah spoke as he entered the kitchen. Spotting Amy nibbling on a red pepper, he added, “That is as long as Amy doesn’t eat it all.” He teased.

“It’s okay, Grandpop. I'm just testing the food.” Swinging her head around to Stiles, “It’s all yummy daddy.”

Stiles laughed with his dad before inviting Derek and Noah into the kitchen. Setting his dad and Derek up with Amy building their pizzas. Stiles excused himself, saying he was going to find out what Kenzie wanted on her pizza.

Opening the door to the bedroom he found Kenzie curled up on the bed, her eyes red and hugging the crocheted blanket she had made while still pregnant with Amy. Sitting on the bed beside her, he opened his arms and pulled her close.

“What do we do now?” asked Kenzie folding herself against him, “Are we really losing her?”

“No, we keep looking. We keep fighting! If there’s a way to keep her with us, we will find it.” Stiles whispered fiercely against Kenzie’s hair. They stayed locked together, finding comfort and strength in their friendship and their shared love of their daughter.

“We have to tell your dad. We can’t put it off any longer” Kenzie mumbled into his shirt.

“I know. We’ll tell him tonight, after Amy’s asleep.” Before Kenzie could comment, Amy came into the room, “Mummy, you look to long so I made your pizza.”

“Thanks, Pumpkin” replied Kenzie, pulling away from Stiles and silently begging him to eat her pizza if their daughter had created a very uniquely flavoured version of the Italian dish. Stiles smiled at Kenzie, willing to take the hit and eat the pizza if I necessary.

Getting up, Stiles led Amy back to the kitchen while Kenzie headed to the bathroom to wash her face. “So, what did you put on your mom’s pizza?” asked Stiles hoping to be forewarned, and for a way to potentially fix the pizza into something edible. Luckily Noah, had supervised the construction of Kenzie’s pizza and the result was not to disastrous. She would just have to pick off the pineapple and place it on his plate.

After all the pizzas were cooked, they all gathered at the table. Conversation flowed easily, as Amy regaled everyone with her stories about her Australian family, her Poppy, her Aunties and her Uncles. Amy told Noah and Derek about going to the dinosaur museum and being scared of the ones that moved. this story led her to telling them of her Floriade adventures, (Canberra’s spring flower attraction Stiles explained to Noah and Derek); and the dinosaur puppet show she had seen while there.

After dinner Amy asked Stiles to bring out his phone and show the video of Kenzie being roped into the show, making all kinds of crazy dinosaur roars. Amy was a child of the digital age and had no problem showing off all the photos in Stiles’ phone, and explaining the stories behind each picture to her Grandpop and Derek. Including the visit to Telstra Tower, where she had gotten the added treat of a very expencive piece of chocolate cake and a strawberry milk shake. Amy told her audience of two, how she had been braver than mummy. Kenzie being frightened of heights had refused to go the railing of the Canberra landmark.

Stiles hoped that his father was too distracted by his granddaughter, to notice the tension he and Kenzie tried to hide during the meal. He was sure that Derek must have heard at least part of the conversation he had shared with Kenz while upstairs, and must have been able to smell the stress they were both feeling, but he didn’t draw attention to it. Perhaps understanding that it was a family matter.

It had taken a great deal of convincing to get Amy to have a bath and get ready for bed. It was only the promise of Derek reading her a story, that the toddler agreed to leave the room; and get ready for bed. So, after changing into her pyjamas Amy returned with her ‘Cranky Bear’ books and climbed up beside Derek, “They’re all my favourite, but mummy said you could only read me one. Which one is your favourite?” asked Amy as she passed Derek her collection of stories.

Taking the books from Amy, Derek fanned them out on his lap, “I haven’t read these stories before, but this one looks good.” Spoke Derek as he selected, 'The Very Brave Bear.'

Watching Derek read to his daughter would have been funny if Stiles was not dreading the conversation he and Kenzie needed to have with his father, later that night.

Once the book was finished, Amy gave Derek and John a kiss goodnight before walking with Kenzie up to bed. A few minutes later Stiles was with his father farewelling Dereck, when Kenzie came into the room. With one glance Stiles took note of the way Kenzie held their daughter. How the crocheted blanket was draped over Amy. But it was the hospital bag slung over Kenzie’s shoulder, that had him reaching for the keys to the rental car they had hired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Cranky Bear" series of books are fantastic and were written by Nick Bland.
> 
> Also some of you may have noticed that I have aged up Amy by two years. I felt three was too young for what stiles was asking Scott to do. Because of this I also extended Kenzie and Stiles' relationship.


	5. The Truth is Revealled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time, it took a while to get the chapter going.

Chapter five

 

“Stiles, Hospital,” Were not the words Stiles wanted to use, to introduce his father to Amy’s medical condition. He was grateful that his father understood the urgency of the moment, and simply followed them out the car, “I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Noah called after seeing them all buckled into the car and pulling away.

It only took a few words, and a copy of Amy’s medical file before she was admitted to the hospital. After getting Amy settled and her treatments started, Stiles kissed Amy and told Kenzie that he was going to talk to his dad. He found Noah with Melissa in the waiting room; with a great sigh, Stiles collapsed in to a waiting room chair. Looking up at his father he told Noah about Amy’s illness. How he and Kenzie had discovered she was sick, all the treatments and options they had explored. How those options had failed them, why Stiles had bought his family to Beacon Hills. Stiles told his dad, they had returned with a purpose, so save Amy. How Scott had been their final hope and his refusal to Bite Amy.

As the conversation built to its conclusion, Stiles saw his father struggle to hold on to his emotions. Stiles understood, all the thoughts that were going through his father’s mind. Recollections of his wife’s own terminal diagnosis, and the pain of watching someone you love die. Knowing that there is not way to help them or to ease their suffering; John understood this in a way very few people ever could.

 

*************

 

Stiles and Kenzie had barely left the hospital in three days, one of them always staying with Amy. Whenever Amy was sleeping or when at home; between changing and showering Stiles was on his computer researching. Looking in to both the mundane and the supernatural. He found lots of support groups of families dealing with the same illness but nothing medically that could help. He had feelers out through old contacts, even going so far as to track down Chris Argent, Isaac and Kira. But so far there was nothing, it was just a waiting game.

Stiles had stopped at the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for fairy bread, one of the few things Amy would eat whenever at the hospital. Derek found him in the dessert aisle about to have a panic attack.

“Stiles” scenting Stiles’ stress, the older man walked over and grabbed Stiles on the shoulder, “Stiles, Stiles calm down. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find the millions of dollars” replied Stiles still staring at the aisle’s shelves

Derek looked where Stiles’ was focused, only seeing cake mixes and decorations, he asked, “The what?”

“Sprinkles, rainbow sprinkles. I have to get them for Amy, but they’re not here,” replied Stiles waving franticly at where the cake decorations sat on the shelf.

Once again Derek looked over cake decorations. Spotting the sprinkles almost immediately now that he knew what he was looking for, “They’re here, Stiles” spoke Derek picking the packet off the shelf and handing them to Stiles.

“Oh, thank god!” With the sprinkles in his hand, Stiles was able to physically breathe. Coming down from his near panic attack he finally registered Derek beside him. “Ahhh…., thanks man. Sorry for the freak out, but it’s been a long couple of days; and Amy hasn’t really been eating that much. Fairy bread is like the only thing she will always eat.”

“How is she?”

“As well as can be expected really. You’ve been close enough to smell her, I’m sure you know how sick she is.”

“I can smell the sickness, but that doesn’t mean I know what kind of sickness she has. I know it’s bad though.”

With a short sarcastic laugh, Stiles continued, “Bad, is not even half of it.” Turning on his heal, Stiles left the aisle and walked towards the checkout, with Derek following behind. Stiles had almost reached the checkout before realising that Derek was still with him. After paying for their groceries and packing them in their respective cars, Stiles then relayed the whole saga, how they had found out Amy was sick right through to Scott not wanting to give Amy the Bite.

Stiles hated explaining Amy’s story, it always made him feel sad, angry and useless. Especially when people made suggestions or comparisons in completely irrelevant ways, but Derek remained quiet. Stiles could see the wheels turning in Derek’s head, but whatever he was thinking he kept to himself. Simply telling Stiles to call if he, or his family needed anything.

 

When Stiles returned to the hospital he found his dad reading to Amy, not wanting to interrupt the story. Stiles pulled the second chair closer and listened to the end of the story. “Hi, Daddy. Grandpop is good at reading stories.”

“Yes, he is. Where’s Mummy?”

“Melissa, insisted she go for coffee.”

“Mummy doesn’t like coffee.”

“No, she doesn’t, Mummy likes tea.” Stiles replied to Amy’s statement, “Do you want to teach grandpop, how to make fairy bread?”

“Yes,” Amy said around a yawn.


	6. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another a short one and could probably be tacked on to the end of chapter five. I might do that later, but for now I hope you continue enjoying the story.

The rooms lights had been dimmed while Stiles tapped away on his laptop. Amy had fallen asleep a few hours ago with her mother beside her. Looking over at the hospital bed, Stiles saw that Kenzie was still curled up around Amy; who was sleeping peacefully despite the wire and cords that linked her to the many machines that were spaced around the room. Having spent last night in a similar position, and feeling it that day, Stiles was contemplating waking Kenzie up, when he noticed a shadow moving in the door way behind him. Looking behind him, he saw someone back lit from the lights in the hallway.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, Scott.”

“Can we talk?”

“I'm not really sure we have anything to say to each other, at the moment.” Stiles sighed.

“Please Stiles”

“Fine,” standing up Stiles walked out of his daughter’s hospital room, with Scott following behind. Stiles swung around to face Scott when he reached the wards deserted waiting room.

“I spoke to your dad, how’s Amy?”

“She’s in hospital, Scott! So, she’s not doing great,” Stiles replied with all the sarcasm and venom he could muster.

“I want to help. But Biting her Stiles, it’s too much to ask.”

“Do you honestly, think I would have asked you to Bite Amy if there was another way? Medically, we’re on our own; and as fantastic as the hospital staff are. They are only able to keep her comfortable, and get her well enough to send home.” Before Scott was able to reply Stiles continued, “I came to you; to my best friend, my brother, with the belief that you would help. I know it sucked when I left, that it hurt you. It hurt me too, but I had to leave. Please don’t punish my daughter for me running away.”

“Stiles, calm down! I’m not still angry with you. All that stuff happened years ago and I understand why you had to go; your dad does too. So please stop feeling guilty about that. What your asking me to do, is huge. Your asking me to take your daughters life into my hands and what if she dies, what if the Bite kills her quicker?”

“Then, she dies” Kenzie spoke up from behind, surprising the two old friends, “and is free to join her grandmothers.” Switching her focus over to Scott, Kenzie continued, “Stiles and I have already figured out the arrangements; we know how we’re going to say goodbye. We’re asking you to try, because we really don’t want to say goodbye to our little girl.” With tears glistening in her eyes, Kenzie sank into Stiles, mumbling into his shirt. “She’s the same age as me.”

Realising that Scott would have heard Kenzie, Stiles explained, “Kenzie was five when her mom died, and now…...”

“Amy is five,” Scott said, in understanding.

“Yeah.” Finished Stiles.

“look, I'm not saying I’ll do it. But I’ll think about it.” Said Scott before leaving the young parents.

 

*****************

 

After another few days Amy was well enough to go home, she still wasn’t eating that much; but at home they might do better. If nothing else she would feel more comfortable. Stiles was just getting her set up in the living room, while Kenzie was fixing something for that might inspire Amy to eat.

“Daddy can I watch Gruffalo?”

Before Stiles could respond, the doorbell rang. “Hang on baby, let me just get the door,” replied Stiles giving Amy a quick kiss to the forehead before leaving the room to answer the door.

“I'm still not sure about this,” said Scott the second the door opened, “but there might be away to improve Amy’s chances of taking the Bite.

“Okay,” said Stiles, moving to the side, inviting Scott in. “How?”

“I'm not hundred percent sure, on all the details. Said Scott walking into the living room, “but Derek said he would text you, after he had looked into a more couple things.”


	7. The Discovery Of Loss And Future Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek might have the answer to saving Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a flashback, in this chapter before the story continues on; so, please let me know if it's too jumpy and I'll try to make it clearer. Thanks

One year ago, ...

Stiles was kissing his way up Jason’s torso when his phone began playing Kenzie’s personalised ringtone. Tempted to let it go, but knowing she wouldn’t be calling tonight unless it was important he stopped, “Sorry” he said as he pulled away from the other man; to hunt for his phone among all the clothes scattered around the bedroom floor. “Kenzie?” he answered bring the phone to his ear.

“Amy’s sick. We’re at the hospital.”

“What! What happened?” Stiles asked as he scrabbled around the room, dressing randomly as he found each item.

“When I went to check on her, her breathing was erratic and her temp was really low. I struggled to wake her up, so I called an Ambulance.” Stiles heard the worry and fear in her voice.

“What’s happening now?”

“I don’t know? They’re…, They’re treating her and running tests, we’re in emergency.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Hanging up he looked over to Jason, sitting on the end of the bed, “I have to go.”

“That much I gathered” said Jason, holding his missing shoe.

“My daughter’s sick, I need to get to the hospital.”

“Putting aside, that you just told me you had a daughter; How are you going to get there? You’ve had a lot to drink.”

“Shit! I’ll call a cab. And, um; I’ll pick my car up tomorrow; and explain my unusual situation.” 

“Sure” replied Jason pulling him in for a kiss when Stiles move over to grab his shoe.

***********

It only took fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, which Stiles was thankful for; but he was stressed the whole car ride. When he arrived at the hospital he ran all the way in, and up to the main desk. “My daughter was just admitted, her name is Amy Stilinski, S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I, -Hall”

After getting Amy’s location and directions to her room, Stiles rushed through the maze of corridors, hoping desperately not to get lost. Turning a corner, he spotted Kenzie pacing, stressed and shaking. “Kenzie.”

Turning around, Kenzie was about to respond when she was interrupted, “Miss Hall?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Kenzie as they were approached by a doctor, “This is Amy’s father, Stiles Stilinski”

With a nod at Stiles the doctor continued, “Amy is breathing better, and her temperature is back to normal. We would like to keep here her for a couple days while we run some tests. But otherwise you can go in and see her. We’ll move her in the morning.”

“Thank you, thank you so much”

With a final nod, the doctor left and Kenzie grabbed Stiles by the hand squeezing tight before they both made their way to Amy. She was sleeping so they both pulled up chairs on either side of her bed. “Sorry we interrupted your night,” spoke Kenzie breaking the silence.

“Don’t be. Amy is more important, than anything that was happening tonight. So are you by the way.” Replied Stiles giving Kenzie a small cheeky grin. Both able to relax slightly, as the strangling worry was lessened and they could catch their breath.

                                                                                   ***********

Six months of tests later; hours, weeks and months of stress and they finally had an answer, they knew what was making Amy so sick. She was dying. “What now?”

“I'm sorry Mr Stilinski,” said the specialist doctor, “but there is not much that can be done. We can give her, medication to provide her with time and a good quality of life for as long as possible. But eventually Amy is going to get weaker, and when this happens she will die. I am so sorry.”

“No, no, no, no! She is meant to be starting kindy next month, not dying,” Kenzie cried, reaching out to Stiles. Over the last few months they had been taking turns being the strong one, but this time they both crumbled. Holding on to Kenzie he prayed to his mom, to Kenzie’s mum to anyone who could help his daughter.

Somehow, they made it out of the doctor’s office, picked Amy up from Kenzie’s dad and went home. They would tell everyone at the family dinner on Saturday, with Amy distracted by family they might just be able to get through it all without showing their pain and fear to Amy.

*******

 

Finally, after all the stress of the last year, Amy might have a chance to live. They just had to wait for Derek to call. Stiles looked over at Amy. She was wrapped up in her favourite blanket sitting on the couch. Stiles left Scott with Amy watching the Gruffalo while he went to check on Kenzie. She was just finishing getting their lunches, sandwiches for her and Stiles as well as the left over fruit pieces from the hungry caterpillar she had made to entice Amy to eat.

“Do you think she’ll like it?” asked Kenzie pointing to her fruit creation.

“If she doesn’t I'm sure Scott will”

“Scott’s here?”

“Yeah, there might be a way, to up the chances. We just have to wait for Derek to get back to us.”

With a small hopeful smile Kenzie asked, “Should we make a sandwich for Scott, what would he want?”

“HAM, CHEESE, TOMATO, LETUCE AND MAYO!” Scott called from the other room.

With a small chuckle Kenzie set to work constructing Scott’s sandwich while Stiles took the fruit caterpillar out to Amy, along with all the plate of leftover fruit pieces. With her eyes glued to the TV, Amy barely noticed the fruit caterpillar as it was placed on her lap. With a big smile at Stiles she began eating the apple slices. Kenzie joined them a few minutes later passing Scott his sandwich, they ate as they watched the Gruffalo.

About half way through the movie Scott received a text from Derek. Asking them all to come over to his place, so they could talk about what he had found out; what they would need to do.

***********

It took a little while to figure out the logistics, but Melissa agreed to come by and watch Amy; so that Stiles and Kenzie could go to Derek’s. Stiles was surprised to discover that Derek was back living in the same loft apartment, but when the door slid open he saw that the apartment had been massively renovated. The whole in the wall was patched up and with an arched doorway leading into another room; walking past Stiles saw it was Derek’s bedroom. The floor was covered in wood rather than the concrete Stiles remembered, the kitchen had a very industrial style to go with the feel of the rest of the apartment. Laid out in the middle of the room was an L shaped couch facing a seventies style wall unit. Just past this Stiles noticed that there was still a desk in front of the wall of windows but it was now surrounded with shelves.

Indicating the couch Derek directed them to sit down. “When I was about ten my cousin was given the Bite, he had to complete a ceremony before my Mom, would Bite him. It was basically him swearing an oath to the pack. I didn’t really understand what it was all about at the time, but going through the books in the Hale vault I found the ceremony. From what I understand; it is about establishing pack bonds. The alpha needs to recognise the new pack member as a contributing member, as well as the new member recognising the alpha as dominant. One of the books also spoke about True Alphas. Principally, stating that they have a better than average chance of turning humans with the Bite.”

“So, if I bite Amy, her body is more likely to accept the Bite?” asked Scott.

“Look, it’s no guarantee. But with your True Alpha status, and if we do the ceremony it might work. I would suggest we do a bit more research, before we rush into anything. But maybe.”

With tears glistening in her eyes, Kenzie and Stiles looked at each other, “If this works….,” started Kenzie.

“We could keep her, she could be alright.” Finished Stiles, with a huge smile and tears in his eyes.


	8. Seeing Is Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be more descriptive in my writing, hopefully it's not to painful to read : P

After a long conversation between, Kenzie, Scott, Derek and Stiles it was decided that before they even consider going through with the Biting ceremony. They should get Amy accustomed to werewolves in their changed forms, and so that she wouldn't pick up on any fear from her parents. Kenzie got a sneak peek, Stiles obviously had seen many transformations made by Scott and Derek over the years. Seeing the changes in Scott's features, a person, she had only viewed as human, was quite the experience for Kenzie. Stiles watched her reaction, noticing her fear responses. Her eyes got bigger, the grip on his hand tighter in the adrenalin rush to fight, flee or freeze. Although clearly frightened by what she was seeing, the extended brows, glowing eyes and lengthened teeth. Kenzie took a big breath to calm herself. Squeezing Stiles hand, she took a big breath, “Okay, now Derek.”

Derek got up and walked to the bedroom “Where is he going?” asked Kenzie

“To change,” replied Stiles

After about two minutes a large black wolf lumbered back into the main room and sat down before Kenzie. Flicking her eyes between the large animal at her feet and the doorway of the bedroom it only took a few seconds before she cottoned on, “This is Derek?” she asked indicating the big black furry creature sitting before her.

With a small huff, Derek seemed to answer the question. “Clearly, I have a lot to learn,” replied Kenzie to the room around her, “Can I touch you?” she asked looking back at Derek.

Derek turned his head slightly to the side and seemed to consider the request before, lowering his head and shuffling forward slowly. Kenzie lowered her hand, before Derek’s nose allowing him to make the final move. With an impatient huff, he moved into her hand allowing her to pat the top of his head. “Hey, no fair. You never let me pat you.” Exclaimed Stiles. Derek moved around so he was side on to Kenzie, allowing her to continue patting him while he gave Stiles a look that clearly said, ‘she needs it more, so shut up.’ With a wild hand flail Stiles turned back to Scott who was still in his beta form, “So, you dating anyone?”

“What?” laughed Scott, “You really want to talk about this now?”

“Sure, I’ve had a lot on my mind since coming back. But now things are looking better, it’s time to get to the important catch up.”

“You’re an idiot,” replied Scott shaking his head. “But no, I'm not seeing anyone.”  

“Good, you should hook up with Kenzie.”

“I'm sorry, what?” replied Kenzie

“Where the hell did that come from?” asked Scott transforming back to human in surprise

Derek just shook his head, before settling it back on to Kenzie's lap.

“Uhh, I just, umm, forget I said anything.”

“It’s a good thing your cute” replied Kenzie, smiling and shaking her head.

 

Kenzie left to get back to Amy; with Scott driving her so that Stiles could look through Derek’s books. That was a few hours ago, somewhere along the line the conversation turned from what they were reading, to the past.

“How did you meet Kenzie?”

“At a pub, she was friends with my roommate’s cousin. She had just said something that made me want to turn around and leave, but I was spotted before I could manage it. Then someone asked who’s ‘shout’ and Tom, my roommate, suggested me. I had no idea what they were asking me to do. I thought they literally wanted me to shout. But then Kenzie jumped in, saying it was her shout; and suddenly everyone’s calling out their drinks orders and Kenzie’s pulling me along to help. That was one of my first encounters with Aussie slang, I’m almost fluent now” Stiles finished proudly. “After everything that happened here those last few years; she really helped me get out of my head. She understood my sense of humour; she made me laugh. She’s fantastic.” Ended Stiles with a wistful smile.

“Well, she certainly seems pretty special.”

“She is, there is no one else I’d rather have a kid with.” Smirked Stiles.

“And how does she feel about you?”

“Well, if we weren’t such great friends; she’d be totally in love with all this.” Stiles answered, waving his hands up and down his body.

Choosing not to acknowledge the comment Derek went with, “Idiot,” before getting up and heading to the bookshelves behind the desk, Stiles following close behind. Derek suddenly turned and practically knocked Stiles flat, “What are you doing?”

“Uh, you left?”

“To get a book. I thought it might be helpful. I was coming back.”

“Oh.”

Raising an eyebrow in silent expectation, Derek waited a moment before turning back to the bookshelf.

Something changed in that moment for Stiles. He saw something behind Derek’s eyes that was new, different, but somehow had always been there. An openness; it was intriguing and enticing but Stiles was not able to define what he saw behind Derek’s eyes.

Before he could reflect on the moment any longer, Derek was turning back with small leather bound book held in his hands. “This is it.” 

“What is it?”

“Laura’s old diary, I think it might have the ceremony in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did I do? :)


	9. Where the Wild Things Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, another short chapter.

“How are we going to introduce Amy to werewolves without her getting scared?” Kenzie asked Stiles the morning following their impromptu meeting at Derek’s.

The two young parents had discussed several options throughout the day, but that evening when Amy picked her bedtime story, Kenzie had a brilliant idea. It was a good, no pressure idea; that had led to Stiles standing in the middle of the preserve; dressed in a wolf onesie; (surprisingly one of the less embarrassing things he has done for Amy). Looking around the clearing Stiles waved to Amy sitting on his dad’s lap wrapped in a blanket, with Melissa sitting beside them.

Behind them stood Scott, Derek and Kenzie; Scott was clearly trying to not laugh at his friend; while Derek just seemed to be bored; or trying hard to keep a straight face, and not acknowledge Stiles humiliation. Kenzie walked over to Stiles, and asked, “Ready?”

“I blame you for this,” replied Stiles referencing the wolf onsie, “And yes, we’re ready.”

With a cheeky grin at Stiles, Kenzie waved over to the audience and Noah began reading, “The night Max wore his wolf suit, and made mischief of one kind, and another…., His mother called him ‘WILD THING!’.”

Amy seemed to enjoy watching Stiles make a fool of himself, giggling with delight when Kenzie, Scott and Derek entered the story, as The Wild Things. Kenzie dressed in a second hand fake fur coat, cardboard ears and rubber flippers. While Scott and Derek simply transformed into their beta forms, Derek refused to wear the fake tail, while Scott took great delight and used it to full effect as the four of them acted out the story.

 As silly as he felt dressed up in this ridiculous suit, Stiles would do anything to make his daughter laugh. So, he threw himself fully into the role of Max, heart swelling each time Amy laughed.

“.........Where he found his supper waiting for him, and it was still warm.” Finished John

Once their little production had ended Amy wriggled out from John’s lap and made a bee line straight for Stiles. “That was funny, daddy! You were very brave.”

“Thanks, Sweet Pea. But you just need to know the magic trick. Do you want to try it, and tame the wild things?”

“Yes,” giggled Amy enjoying the game.

So, Stiles lead her over to Scott and Derek still in their beta forms and quoting the book said, “Remember, look them _straight_ in the eyes and don’t blink once.”

Shaping her face in to the most ferocious expression, Amy stared at the to werewolves, “Now say, ‘Be Still,’ in your biggest voice.” Instructed Stiles.

Turning back to the two wolves, Amy looked at them for a moment longer before taking a big breath, “BE STILL!” Scott and Derek over exaggerated being scared of Amy, by falling over and hiding behind Kenzie; who started laughing, especially when Scott lifted her arm to peek around at the five year old giggling in her father's arms. with Amy clearly enjoying the game Stiles placed her on the ground, Amy then walked over to her mother for a closer look at the two transformed wolves. comparing the two, she looked to Derek and asked, "Where did your eyebrows go?" 

*********

After all the excitement, Kenzie had taken Amy home to sleep; while Scott, Noah and Melissa all went off to work. Derek stayed to help pack up the blankets and props they had used for their outdoor production. 

“Amy wanted to keep the boat, right?” Derek asked pointing to the empty cardboard box and sheet they had used to represent Max’s boat

“Yeah.” Replied Stiles, unzipping the wolf onesie and pulling it off to throw on the back seat of the car. Before walking over to help Derek deconstruct the boat and load it into the back of the car. “Thanks for today, and everything, really.”

“It was fun, I used to do this kind of stuff all the time with my siblings. Doesn’t hurt that you have a great kid though.”

“Yeah, she’s great.” Stiles agreed with pride. “She is my whole life, the best thing I have ever done; especially the disaster that led to her conception.”  Stiles finished with a wink.

"Do you have any shame?" ask the older man, with a head shake. 

"Not really" replied Stiles placing the last item in the back of the car. "Want to stop for lunch, you can tell me all about what you're doing with your life, who your next crazy girlfriend might be?" 

"Actually, I just broke up with someone, Paul. He moved away for work." 

"Didn't realise you swung both ways, man." 

"That's not really how I would describe it. He was a great guy, but I have trust issues and was never quite sure how to let him in on the whole supernatural deal; and I think he knew I was holding something back. I think that's why he went for the out of state job offer." 

Unsure how to respond to this much honesty from Derek, Stiles stood still, opening and closing his mouth like a fish; before shaking himself and walking to the passenger seat of Derek's SUV and climbing in without a comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story Stiles and crew are acting out for Amy is "Where The Wild Things Are" a classic children's story by Maurice Sendak. Read it if you missed it as a kid, it's a great story.


	10. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a long time coming, and it might be a bit emotional for some readers.  
> Also sorry some of the chapters are so short.

Derek had come around again, to continue acclimatising Amy to the supernatural this time with the intention of fully shifting. Amy had delighted in Derek’s change, but it had taken some time for her to accept that animal coming out of her father’s bedroom was actually the same man that had walked into it. She had insisted on looking all through the room, even searching in the washing basket, that would, in no way accommodate the large man. When she had finally accepted the truth, she had thrown her arms around Derek’s furry form; and immediately asked for a horsy ride.  


After an hour of exploration, patting and climbing all over the wolf, Derek had returned to his human form with Amy napping on his lap. In return for Derek’s time, and recalling Derek’s honesty from the other day, Stiles asked, “Do you know how Amy was conceived?”  
With a snort Derek replied, “I think I can figure that one out, thanks."  
“No, really?”  
“Okay, tell me”, Derek invited with a smile. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Five years ago…

Stiles leans up against his bed, feeling a hollowness inside him. He can hear laughter through his closed door. Just as he brings the bottle of Jack to his mouth, Kenzie knocks and opens the door. “Hey, you alright?” she asks, kicking yesterday’s clothes aside and sitting on the floor beside him.  


Voice full of sadness and bitterness, Stiles replied,“Nope, it’s been ten years since she died." He knew he didn't need to elaborate, Kenzie would know he was talking about his mom.  
“Fifteen” responds Kenzie  
“Alright, you win this one.” Stiles saluted, with the bottle still clutched in his hand  
“But you win everything else.” Smiled Kenzie, sadness filling her blue eyes. With a quirk of his eyebrow Kenzie continued, “You know what it feels to have your mum hold you, yell at you, fix your cuts and bruises, push you on the swing. I don’t, I was too young. I am so sorry that you had to lose your mum, but I am also so jealous. You had all that stuff, you know how it feels to be wrapped safe in your mum’s arms. And I wish that…., I wish, that I knew that feeling but I don’t, I can't remember. I can only imagine.”  


Passing the bottle over and opening his arms, Kenzie takes a swig before burrowing into the invitation of Stiles’ hug. “I miss my mum too”, she mumbles into his shirt.  
“What do you dream about?” asked Stiles  
“It’s stupid, but I dream about being a mum. I really want to know what that relationship is, from the inside even if it is only a one-sided experience. But in a few years, I’m so not ready for that responsibility right now.”  
“I get that,” replied Stiles taking another swig from the bottle.  
“I’m sorry about the party, I should have checked if you wanted it. I just like surprises, and thought you deserved something special”.  
“I’m spending time with you, my best mate; that’s special” smiled Stiles sadly.  
“What about Scott, isn’t he your best friend?”  
“He is, but you’re my best mate. It’s all about the words.”  
“Is it really?” asked Kenzie as she burrowed closer.  
“Oh definitely. Now we need something more to drink, don’t you think?”

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“The rest of the night is kind of a blur, hazy recollections of more alcohol and crying. The next morning was kind of terrifying though, Kenzie and I were both very surprised to wake up in my bed naked. It took us a while to find our feet in the relationship, to re-establish friendship boundaries. We had just about figured things out when Kenzie discovered she was pregnant and all of that went out the window. Of all the regrets I have in my life, that night will never be one of them, it gave me the greatest gift I could have never imagined. This ceremony, and The Bite is so important to Kenzie and I; I'm so scared that we might still lose her. But at least we will know that we did everything we could to save her.” Finished Stiles, brushing Amy’s hair from her face. 

Derek had nearly forgotten the sleeping child resting on his lap, and had no idea how to respond to this outpouring of information and love. “I will do all I can to help you keep your daughter alive.”  
“Thank you, Derek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I should be tagging anything in particular, and thanks for your patience everyone.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I keep posting short chapters. But I really hope that you are all enjoying the story nonetheless. Please send me comments and feedback, help me develop as a novice writer. Thanks also for the comments I have received so far.

Stiles sat on the front step of his childhood home, looking out at the streetlights and his neighbours lit windows. The day had been an emotional one. Scott and Melissa had hosted a barbeque for lunch with all the pack in attendance. It had been overwhelming, not just for Amy and Kenzie; who were meeting so many new people, (that were coming into their lives), but also for himself. 

Reconnecting with everyone was hard, and although they were all welcoming to him and his family. Stiles could see the strain and the hurt that he had left them with. They all said that they had understood why he had left and tried to make the day a positive one. It was still hard on them all, perhaps most especially for Malia. Although she always projected a tough exterior, she had a strong connection to Stiles. Everyone at the barbeque did, and Stiles knew he would have to find ways to reconnect with them all, before the ceremony. But also after it, as they would all have a part in supporting and protecting Amy, as she learnt about her knew life and abilities. 

Stiles was interrupted in his musing when Kenzie sat beside him handing him a coffee, “It’s decaf” she said; before she joined him looking out across the street. That’s what Stiles loved about Kenzie, she always understood what he needed. If he didn’t want to talk or didn’t have the words, she would just be there with him. He never had to talk just for the sake of creating sound. This is how they had connected, Kenzie was always just there. Never asking anything from him, just showing him that he wasn’t alone; being the shoulder or the ear he needed; always without judgement. Ready to distract him or push him when needed. Drawing Kenzie’s attention Stiles asked, “Did we make the right decision for Amy? Coming here, asking for the bite?”

“I really, bloody hope so.” Kenzie stated as she looked at Stiles, taking him in. 

“What if it doesn’t work? What happens then?”

“We say goodbye to her, just like we said we would.” Replied Kenzie, the porch light catching her tears. 

Nodding his head Stiles continued, “What about us, what happens then?”

“I don’t know”, Kenzie said, laying her head on Stiles’ shoulder, “I don’t want to think about it. The possibility of loosing her is too much, but loosing you too, would just destroy me. I can’t even think about that.” Reaching his arm around her, Stiles embraced the mother of his child.

“You know, I do think you and Scott would be good together”, Stiles smirked a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Don’t,” replied Kenzie jabbing Stiles with her elbow, a small smile brushing her lips. 

“Seriously, I know it was a hard decision for you; leaving Matt. He was good for you, great with Amy and he stuck around when she got sick. I liked him.” Continued Stiles.

“He was a good man, but this was more important. Besides, what was with all the looks between you and Derek? Anything there?”

“Argh! I don’t know, maybe. He’s just different to what I remember; more settled, more open, not so grrr!” replied Stiles imitating a clawed hand. 

“You do like him though?”

“……. I think so. How are you so good at seeing this, though?”

“When it comes to you, and guys you like; I can always tell.”

"Shit! I shouldn’t even be thinking of any of this. My focus should be on Amy, on you, on the ceremony.”

“And it is. I don’t think anyone else even noticed.” 

“I love you. You know, that right?”

“I course I know that, you, big galoot,” said Kenzie standing up, “I love you too, by the way.”

“Awww, you're so sweet to me.” Smirked Stiles as he watched Kenzie walk back inside the house, her dressing gown flowing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galoot - An even bigger fool (than a Galah)  
> Definition from *An Anthology of Classic Australian Folklore 2005. AK Macdougall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is written in a different style, Amy's POV.  
> I struggled with how I was going to write the ceremony and Amy's voice seemed to be the only way that the ceremony came alive. But then I thought, stuff it! It's my first fanfic I can write it however I want. So I hope it's not too confusing a transition.

My name is Amy Claudia Charlotte Stilinski-Hall, a long name I know. But I was named for both my Grandmothers who died before I was born. I spent the first five years of my life a normal human child, though a very sick one. That all changed when I was given a chance to become a werewolf.  
  
I remember the ceremony that turned me. I think most clearly though, I remember the conversation that I had with my parents before the ceremony. We were all together in the room mum and I were sharing at grandpop’s house. I was sitting on mum’s lap with a clear view of both of them. They told me that there was a way for me to stop being sick, but that it would hurt and that it might not work. But that if I chose to let Uncle Scott Bite me I would get better. By this time, I had come to understand that Uncle Scott was a werewolf and what all of that meant, at least as much as my parents were willing to tell a child. I also knew at this point, that many of the new people that had come in to my life in America were also werewolves. Dad told me that Uncle Scott had magic and if he bit me I would never get sick again, being five magic was… well magical.  
  
Obviously much of this conversation was sugar coated, and as truthful as my parents wanted to be; some crucial information was left out. Like the fact that I could die! Though truth be told, I was dying anyway, I just didn’t know it at the time. I just knew that I was always sick and at the hospital; besides how do you tell a five-year-old that they are dying?  
Mum and Dad were very clear that accepting or refusing the bite was my choice. Discussion over, time for a bed time story. Not sure what the story was; it might have been ‘Green Eggs and Ham’, Dad was always very good at that story.  
  
Two days later I was woken up before the sun, given a hot chocolate, bundled into my warmest clothes and wrapped in my favourite blanket. I fell asleep in the car but woke up when Mum, began unbuckling my seat belt. Everyone was there, all the new people that have since become important to me; Malia, Lydia, Liam, Mason, Derek, Melissa and Grandpop. After getting me out of the car, Mum handed me over to Dad and I snuggled into his warmth. He walked me over to a clearing in the forest, and stopped in front of Uncle Scott. Mum stood beside us after brushing her hand through my hair she settled it on my back. Everyone gathered around us in a circle, and Uncle Scott began talking, trying really hard not to fall asleep; I was woken when Uncle Scott called my name. “Amy, do you accept The Bite and swear Loyalty to the McCall Pack?”  
  
This was my moment, I remember looking at Mum and Dad; but they said nothing. Mum smiled, it looked sad and hopeful; Dad used his head to point to Uncle Scott. Everyone else was quiet, when I looked back at Uncle Scott he looked calm and just stood waiting. “Yes?” I said.  
  
Mum helped me take off the blanket, and lift up my shirt. The air was cold on my back, Dad told me to close my eyes and squeeze him as tight as I needed to. (Just like I did when I got needles), these familiar words seemed make me braver, so that’s what I did. I felt Uncle Scott come up behind me, “I’ll try not to let it hurt for too long” he whispered to me. Then it hurt, my side flared in pain, but soon it was gone. It was still enough for me to cry out and for tears to fall. Suddenly Melissa was there and she covered up where the bite was. Dad pulled down my shirt and Mum covered me back up with the blanket. “I’m sorry, it hurt” said Uncle Scott as he walked with my parents back to the car.  
  
I didn’t fall asleep on the way home, I remember the sun rising through the trees. It’s golden light warming my face as Mum sat beside me in the back seat. Both my parents telling me I had been so brave and thanking me for saying yes. That they loved me so much and were proud of me. 

***  
It’s been four years since that morning, we come to the clearing on every anniversary. This year my mum’s tummy is swollen with a new baby. I hope that with a werewolf father my new sibling is one too, that mum never has to fear another child getting sick the way I did. Uncle Scott has been good for her, Dad was right they are a good match. Mum looks older, her hair is longer, I remember she always hated when it got too long. But it looks good, there are curls around her cheeks making her face look softer. She looks content, hopeful, ready to welcome a new little person to the world.  
  
As I stood looking at Mum, Dad broke through the trees and entered the clearing. Hearing dad’s footsteps on the dry leaves Mum turns at the sound. My parents share a smile and Dad comes to stand beside my Mum, together they sit in the centre of the clearing; Dad helping Mum down before sitting beside her. “You look really good” he tells her, stretching his feet out and placing his hands behind him.  
  
“It’s beautiful here, today” she replies  
“You’re six months pregnant, you shouldn't be out here.”  
“I had to come” answers Mum  
“I know” smiles Dad  
“How’s Derek?”  
“He’s good, he’ll be back on Wednesday. He wanted to be here today, but there was a crisis with water leaking into the building’s foundations or something. I miss him.”  
Sometimes my parents don’t need words, they talk with actions. Sometimes the silence says more than words ever could, as I watch, Mum leans her head on Dad’s shoulder and he wraps his arm around her, holding her close. I watch as tears slide down their cheeks glistening in the early morning sunshine.  
  
Suddenly I wasn’t alone anymore watching my parents, on either side of me, stood my grandmothers.  
  
“Do you think she’s with them?” Asked Mum as my grandma's took hold of each of my hands.  
“Definitely” replied Dad squeezing Mum tight. Gently my grandmothers lead me away from my parents, with tears in our eyes we leave behind those we love most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. My wish is to add to the story at some point. But who knows when the inspiration will strike. Thank you for sticking with this sporadic story and I would love feedback and constructive criticism.


End file.
